


The Twists and Turn of Your Path

by Marvelislife22



Series: Superheroes need sickdays [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelislife22/pseuds/Marvelislife22
Summary: 5 times Peter was in no condition to babysit Morgan, but he did anyway.~This is very loosely based off my experiences.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Superheroes need sickdays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367743
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	The Twists and Turn of Your Path

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in forever... Sorry! I hope you enjoy. Feel free to request! I need the ideas.

1\.   
Peter had been cold that morning when he woke up but he brushed it off as the a.c. being on too low. When he arrived to babysit at the newly rebuilt compound he starting to feel a little dizzy and queasy. Later in the day, after a long 6 hours of babysitting, Pepper and Tony would be home soon. Morgan was playing pretend tea party in her room and Peter was trying not to throw up. It was hard to drink pretend tea when you couldn't see straight. Peter was sweating, but it was a cold sweat. He shuddered so hard he wasn't sure if the room was shaking or if it was him. He closed his eyes and leaned against Morgan's bedframe. Peter felt a small hand poke his arm.   
"Peter?" He looked up, to see Morgan, but his vision was blurry so her intelligent face was blurry. "Are you sick?"   
He forced a smile, " No, just a little tired, Mo. "  
She handed him his teacup and they went back to playing. It little bit later, Morgan wanted to play doctor. Peter shivered harder and Morgan checked his heart with a fake stethoscope. She accidentally brushed her arm against his, then paused and placed a hand on his arm again before quickly removing it. "Your arm is really hot."  
Peter just squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his head against Morgan's bed frame. His whole body shook and his teeth chattered loudly. He heard Morgan's voice distantly but he could only make out a few words. "Peter... wake u... scaring me.... come bac.."   
A while later he felt a hand on his shoulder and another feeling his forehead.   
"...eter? Peter? Honey, can you hear me?" He slowly opened his blurry eyes to see Pepper and Tony standing over him, Morgan standing in the back watching with concern. Pepper smiled gently when she saw Peter's eyes open. "Is it just a fever, Peter? How are you feeling?"  
He groaned softly, his stomach rolled and he was still shuddering really hard. "H-h-horrible."  
Pepper took Morgan into another room and Tony helped Peter up. All his blood seemed to rush to his head, Peter swayed. His knees buckled and he would've face planted if Tony hadn't steadied him. He sat Peter on Morgan's bed.   
Peter put his head in his hands, "Whoa."  
Tony let out a dry chuckle. " Yeah. Do you wanna stay here while I go get a glass of water for you? "  
Peter's stomach lurched and he jerked foward, throwing up in his lap. Tony rubbed circles on his back while Peter's stomach got rid of everything in it.... And then some. Peter dry heaved, then gasped for air, then choked on the air, and dry heaved again. When his stomach finally settled, Tony got him a glass of water and some new jeans. After Peter changed with help from Tony, which he protested against, Tony asked Friday about Peter's temperature.  
" Mr. Parker's temperature is at 103 °F and steadily rising. I suggest you give him an ice bath before his fever reaches 106 °F. "  
Tony sighed. "C'mon kid. Let get you in the bathtub before you burn up."  
2 .  
Peter's headache had started off as a dull throb, but it had slowly increased through the morning. Peter received a text from Tony that said:  
Hey kid, can you come over tonight? Pepper just got home from Japan and Morgan's worn me out, we could use a little big brother help...  
Peter replied that he could come and discussed details. He got May to drop him off and he walked in. He found Tony and Pepper by following the sound of giggles. Each giggle seemed to resonate in his ears, making his head ache more. He winced at how bright the lights were as he strode into the living room. Morgan practically attacked Peter the second she saw him, and Peter smiled widely. He ruffled Morgan's hair, " I'm excited to see you too, Mo. "  
Morgan jumped up and down, " Peter! Peter! You'll never guess what I got for my birthday! "  
Peter winced at the sound but played with Morgan anyway. They played tea party (again), doctor (again), and they colored for a little bit (again). Peter spaced for a minute, the throbbing in his head that he was so painfully aware of but he was doing this anyway. He didn't hear Morgan calling his name until she screamed it in his ear. He jumped so hard he fell out of the toy chair. He blinked, he had fallen over in the chair and the sound of his chair crashing into the other chair reverberated through his head. He squeezes his eyes shut, letting the recently intensified pain fade a little bit. When it did, he opened his eyes and said BOO! and Morgan giggled, thinking it was all an act. Tony came in a while later saying this Morgan had to get to bed soon. And Morgan threw a temper tantrum, it was okay when she was just crying but then she started screaming and yelling. Peter closed his eyes right where he stood. He stomach rolled nauseously from the pain and he inhaled and exhaled deeply. Peter heard the clicking of heels coming down the hall. He sank to the floor, but Tony didn't notice, as he was trying to calm down the kicking, screeching child. Pepper walked in and instantly noticed Peter. He was sitting with his back propped against Morgan's dresser, looking pale with his fingers pressed to his temples and his eyes squeezed shut. Pepper knelt next to Peter and ran a hand through his hair soothingly. Morgan noticed how pale Peter was and promptly stopped. She tilted her head to one side and Tony put a finger in front of his lips, telling her to not say a word.   
"Peter?" Pepper whispered, putting her hands on his shoulders gingerly.   
He slowly opened his eyes, they were full of pain. "Sorry. I'll just..." he trailed off, and Tony and Pepper could just imagine him riding a wave of pain. Pepper put Morgan to bed while Tony scoured the medicine cabinets for anything that would help Peter's migraine even slightly. Tony could only find Aleve, so he just gave Peter two Aleve and promised to give him more later. Peter was on the couch, eyes closed, hands once again pressed to his temples, and Tony just sat next to him. When Peter woke up in the morning, he found a hand written note. He realized he was in his bed, in his room at the compound. The note read:  
Hey kiddo,  
You had a pretty bad migraine last night, huh? If you had said something, I wouldn't have made you babysit Maguna. Next time, which there shouldn't be a next time but probably will be, say something, kid. I remembered a quote from that weird Wonderland-y, Alice movie you like. I thought of it last night when I sat with you.  
If you can't look on the bright side, I will sit with you in the dark.  
P.s. Pepper and I are probably in the kitchen right now making chocolate chip pancakes for you. Better hurry!  
\- T. S.  
With that, Peter was out of bed and getting dressed. He wanted those pancakes.  
3.  
Peter hadn't slept over an hour in the past three weeks. He had eaten enough to keep his hunger at bay, but he knew he probably shouldn't keep going. When Tony texted asking him where he was, he remembered that he was supposed to help out with Morgan today. He asked if Happy could pick him up, and a little bit later, he had a ride. Peter just stared out the window the whole time, both he and Happy knew he wasn't as talkative since Thanos. Since the battle, since.... the day he almost lost Tony. His stomach growled, making Peter even more aware of how he was so hungry he was nauseated. Or maybe that was from lack of sleep... His eyes lidded with exhaustion but he couldn't sleep. He couldn't face the nightmares... not again, not ever again, but at least not now. When they got there, Peter thanked Happy for driving him and he went inside. Friday directed him to where they were and Peter quickly found them. Peter and Morgan played until dinner time and Peter sat uncomfortably at the table. His stomach wanted more food so badly, but Peter was afraid if he ate something, he'd puke. Tony noticed and shot Peter a quizzical look while Pepper and Morgan chatted about doll fashion. Peter glanced at the food then looked at the bathroom, hoping Tony got the right message. Tony pulled out his phone and hid it under the table so Pepper wouldn't slap his arm or anything. Peter read the message.  
Tony: 'you feel sick?'  
He tapped out a response, 'sort of. Only a little bit now, I'm really hungry, but afraid of what will happen if I eat it.'  
Tony: 'Just eat a little.'  
Peter shot Tony a look and Tony returned his nervousness with a confident gaze. He ate a p true led than half of his food and it seemed to be settling okay. After they ate, Morgan dragged Peter back into her room to play more. Peter's eyes were blurry from being open so long, he had no doubt they were bloodshot. He swayed on his feet, Morgan noticed he wasn't looking good and yelled for her parents. She sat Peter on her bed, " Stay. " She had enough experience to know when Peter wasn't feeling good or something was wrong. " Mommy and Daddy will be here in a minute, okay? "   
Peter nodded, smiling a weak smile gratefully at Morgan. Once they figured out the problem Tony brought Peter to his room immediately. Tony told Peter to go to sleep but he shook his head. "Mr. Stark, I can't... I can't face the nightmares alone. "   
" Then we'll face them together."  
4.  
Peter had a flutter in his stomach all week. He was tense most of the time, he felt like everything was just kind of a lot, and he felt like he constantly needed to take a break. To just clear his mind and get way from the craziness of the world for a little bit. But he couldn't. He had midterms and science fair and so much stuff to do it was almost funny. But like, the kind of funny where it's so depressing only a mentally ill person could find it funny.   
Peter went to the compound that Friday right after school. He was attacked by Morgan instantly and she practically dragged him to her room. They were drawing and Morgan was hard at work on a picture that involved Peter handing her a lot of different colors. Peter was attempting to draw a fox with a pencil, and, so far, it was going well. It was also kind of calming him down.   
"Red, please." She stuck out her small, delicate hand, and waited patiently while Peter rummaged through the huge bin of colored crayons.   
"Okay, like maroon red or cherry red?" Peter asked, holding up a few different shades of red colored cylindrical shaped wax. Morgan grabbed a crayon that was a shade slightly darker than cherry red and thanked him. He glanced at her drawing and his smile widened.   
"Hey Mo, that's a really good drawing you have there. What's it about?" Peter abandoned his own paper and turned to Morgan.   
"Oh, it's you and daddy fighting the bad guys." Peter's smile crumbled. Every time he blinked he saw the battle behind his eyelids. *blink* Thanos swatted Tony away like a rag doll *blink* The aliens were piling on Peter, there were too many. *blink* Tony was raising his hand and-  
"Peter!" Morgan was waving her hand in front of his face. "Are you okay? You look like you're about to throw up."  
Peter mustered a smile, " I'm fine, Mo. "  
~  
Pepper made some sort of chicken rice casserole, and it was really good. Pepper was telling a story and Tony was chipping in. Pepper was saying something about how there were some cookie thieves in her house. "and every time I make cookies, they're gone like that." She raised her hand and poised her fingers. Once Peter realized what she was about to do he started to say, " No, don't -" But it was too late. the snap seemed to resonate in his ears, he closed his eyes. He saw Tony propped up against a rock, Friday saying his vitals were failing. It was too much, he heard someone calling his name faintly. He opened his eyes slowly and was greeted with Tony's concerned gaze in front of him. Peter looked around, momentarily losing his grasp on reality. Peter's complexion had turned a ghostly white, and his expression looked haunted. Tony seemed to realize what the problem was. "It was the snap, wasn't it? You freak out when people snap because it brings too much of it back."  
Peter nodded. " Some kids... At my school, they think it's a joke but-" His voice faltered, yet the words didn't need to be said. He had mentioned nightmares, and Tony had guessed that this would leave a mark, but Peter had never mentioned it was this bad.  
Tony just couldn't help but think this was his fault. Peter would never be the kid he was before.  
But he would do his best to help Peter through the twists and turns of his path.  
5\.   
Peter's stomach had been bothering him for most of the day. He had been planning to help out with Morgan for the weekend as Tony and Pepper had been working all week. Now? He was rethinking it. Just as he decided not to go, Peter received a text from Tony.   
'Still coming over tonight? Pep and I are exhausted. Could use definitely the help.'   
Peter replied saying he'd be over soon, and grabbed his backpack for the weekend.  
"Hey May?" Peter called, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and walking into the cramped hall. The apartment wasn't the same as before the blip, but similar. His room was thinner, longer, but it was what they had. It was home. Well, one of his homes. Tony and Pepper had really taken him in after the snap. A battle, but not the last. Just the end of something. The _endgame_ , some called it. May, Tony, and Pepper were even talking of sharing guardianship. Peter was thrilled, the chance to actually be legally a part of his other family? Umm, yes???  
May's reply cut into his thoughts. "Yes, Peter?"  
"Um..." He found her in the kitchen, looking confused at a recipe. "Can you drive me to the cabin? I know it's a long drive but it would mean so much and-"  
"Sure." She squinted at the recipe for the millionth time.  
" Please? I haven't seen them in- wait, what?" He blinked. "Really?"  
May threw the recipe paper over her shoulder. "Yeah. Let's go."  
~  
After a mere hour of entertaining Morgan, Peter excused himself to the restroom. He went to the farthest one, which was in his room. He threw up for what felt like an eternity, every muscle in his torso hating him. Peter didn't realize they knew he was missing until he felt a hand in his back.   
"It's okay, I've got you." Pepper comforted him, rubbing circles in his back.  
Peter retched again, his whole body trembling. He dry heaved over the toilet, tried to inhale but choked on the air, gagged and retched, and then shakily said, "Sorry."  
"Peter." Pepper said firmly. "It's perfectly fine. Everyone gets sick. It's okay."  
He moved to the couch, Morgan making everyone watch Frozen 2. The movie was cheesy and _so_ five years ago, but Peter didn't care. Maybe he was sick, maybe he couldn't give Tony and Pepper a break, but they didn't mind. Peter didn't mind. In fact, it ended up being one of his favorite days with them.  
And maybe, just maybe, the twists and turns of his path weren't so bad surrounded by the people he loved.  
_Fin_.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't actually come up with the title for this until 4. I actually really liked it considering what's going on in the world right now.  
> Like I said before, feel free to request!  
> Also feel free to comment, I love hearing feedback and critiques.  
> Hope it met your expectations!


End file.
